Dreams do come true in fairy tales :)
by Wiccan.Nightshade95
Summary: Prince Adrien(17)along with his watcher Plagg(23) and royal friend Nino(17) are invited to attend to stay at Bourgeios Kingdom and meets 3 servants Marrinette(16), Alya (16), and caretaker/Marrinate's nanny Tikki(22). Warning it will get a bit smutty but will be kept rated PG13 so I hope you guys will like the way it turns out.
1. Disclaimer and Preview (Not a chapter!)

Okay this basically came at the top of my head where like in any romance stories there always seems to be boy meets girl which is totally that so this new story is based on an idea of mine where Adrien Agreste is a prince of a neighboring kingdom brings his royal friend Nino Lahiffe because his father forces him to stay and mingle the other heirs to the throne. Which; of course, just happens to be the kingdom of his childhood friend Chloe Bourgeois and her lady in waiting Sabrina Raincomprix whom you guys all know that basically almost gets whatever she wants when she whines about things to dad the king Andre Bourgeois .

Anyway the story goes on where Adrien and Nino meet Marinette the servant daughter of cooks and bakers of Dupain-Cheng's and her servant friend Alya who's the daughter of Cesaire's family of newsletters. It does not change the fact where Marinette wants to be a designer and Alya wants to be a future reporter so in an effort to attend the ball which coincidently happens to a Masquerade Party they disguise themselves of dresses of Ladybug themed (Marinette) and Lady-Wifi themed (Alya) while they each bumped to their respective princes who also came is disguise under a motion to not be found by either Chloe and Sabrina (in this story she is obsessed with Nino like how Chloe is with Adrien) they came in suites in Chat Noir (Adrien) and Bubbler DJ (Nino)…all four fall in love.

(SIDE NOTE: Adrien's mother is alive and the one of the few who understands Adrien and the ice breaker between him and his father in this story as well as Chloe's Mother) I just need help with their names but Gabriel also is an Cold and Strict Figure in it will also be Nathalie Sancoer (Adrien Mother's Lady in waiting and secretary to his father) and Gorilla (He is big so I am making him all their body guard)also comes with them to attend and stay at the castle.

P.S. Plagg and Tikki are humans in this that hangs out a majority of their time with their charges. Adrien is Plagg's charge as he is the neutral party who also meets and falls in love with Tikki who was Marinette's fill in nanny when her parents' were too busy serving to cook and bake for the royal Bourgeois family.

- **SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE STORY-**

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Princes**

 _ **ADRIEN'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Adrien your father would like to see you in his study," Nathalie who happens to be my Father's secretary and a good friend of my mother's come into my room where the door was open for all to come and go. I was sitting in the room writing a letter to my friend Nino who happens to the family whom are good friends of my kingdom.

"Okay Nathalie I'll be there shortly!" I finished what I was writing to Nino and started to put my royal clothes that were folded by bed sight as I was only wearing my nightwear. So I quickly changed out of my nightwear and into castle roaming clothes where my father says to wear at all times since my dad seems to always say _"I will not have my son dress as a servant or needless to say a commoner in our own dwelling!"_ You get the picture. My father is a strict and cold type but lucky for me that my mother the queen is always there to keep him grounded and to defuse tense moments that occurs between me and my father. You can also say we don't really get along all I wanted was my father to acknowledge me and my feelings, is that too much to ask but apparently me talking to him is not enough and he only listens to mother with reason in a majority amount of time when she is present. Anyway I started making my way down to the stairs to meet my father is his study. I would always wave happily to the servants and guards that are always present in the castle don't matter where. They would always wave or reply back with smiles on their faces. On the way to the door of my father's study I see my long waited friend who took care of me when I was just a baby, his name is Plagg he is a tall tan man always wearing a suit and his eyes are piercingly green almost having a gaze that reminds me of a cat...a black cat to precise. I see him as a father figure all the time because he is always there and taught me how to fence and how to defend myself. I ran to him with all my might and excitement and tackled onto him with my arms around his waist and said, "Plagg, you're here too. Where have you been? How you been? How were your travels and-," "Whoa there kid slow down and I will answer all of that soon after you see your father." He chuckled at me when I blew a raspberry at him and reluctantly headed inside my father's study. In my father's is as always as I remember full of books and documents that I always see my father with. I noticed that Plagg also headed in after me.

"Ah, Adrien finally, you have arrived on time for once," I bristled at my father's icy and monotone voice. I instantly calmed down when I felt Plagg's hand on my shoulder silently telling me to _'Relax, I'm right here with you_." I took a deep breath and calmly replied, "Yes father I have as Nathalie said that you required my presence." Every time that I am around it also seemed that I have a face of indifference or poker-face because he always seem to find a way to get me emotional and get under my skin.

"Why yes…I have required your presence and Plagg... here who insisted to come here to be a neutral party to tell you that since you are finally of age where it is naturally to get betrothed but as discussed with your mother we finally agreed where you will be going to a Masquerade Ball to meet other heirs to the throne and choose a bride yourself for marriage. So here is an invitation from the Bourgeois Kingdom that sent us a letter where all princes and princesses are going to attend and stay at the castle for a month." My father handed me the invitation as I inwardly groaned because why am I not surprised it was probably Chloe's idea and I think I can hear Plagg behind me chuckling at my reaction because he knows that even though that I only see Chloe as JUST a friend, she happens to happen to have an obsession of me. He also knows that I have no… ABSOLUTELY NO romantic affections for Princess Chloe, like at all. I was interrupted in my internal protest when I hear my father said.

"Oh you should know while you are invited and staying within the dwelling of the Bourgeois Kingdom you friend what's name Nemo (I love Nemo! XD) is also tending but regardless Gorilla is going as your bodyguard and Plagg will be keeping in contact with Nathalie to send me daily reports of your activities, which am I hope to assume that you know how to act accordingly in the presence of royalty." He turns to me and I said in obedience, "Yes, father." "Good, now go and pack your things to leave for a month's worth because your mother and I will see your arrival afterwards of the girl of you're going to be choosing to marry," he says to me dismissively as tone that I am always sure to leave his presence in dismissal. Plagg follows me out to my room and quickly closes my door. "Argh, seriously is marriage even a thing for my age…it's not even fair," I say as I collapse on my bed in defeat. Plagg leans his back to that wall with his arms crossed and right foot to the wall with his left leg out.

(Author's note: I'm just going to stop here because I am feeling that I would reveal too much of this story already…so you guys have to be really patient)


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning Adrien

Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Prince Adrien, Nino and Plagg

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **ADRIEN'S POV** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Adrien your father would like to see you in his study," Nathalie who happens to be my Father's secretary and a good friend of my mother's come into my room where the door was open for all to come and go. I was sitting in the room writing a letter to my friend Nino who happens to the family whom are good friends of my kingdom.

"Okay Nathalie I'll be there shortly!"

I finished what I was writing to Nino and started to put my royal clothes that were folded by bed sight as I was only wearing my nightwear. So I quickly changed out of my nightwear and into castle roaming clothes where my father says to wear at all times since my dad seems to always say "I will not have my son dress as a servant or needless to say a commoner in our own dwelling!" You get the picture. My father is a strict and cold type but lucky for me that my mother the queen is always there to keep him grounded and will always try to defuse tense moments that occurs between me and my father. You can also say we don't really get along all I wanted was my father to acknowledge me and my feelings, is that too much to ask but apparently me talking to him is not enough and he only listens to mother with reason in a majority amount of time when she is present.

Anyway I started making my way down to the stairs to meet my father is his study. I would always wave happily to the servants and guards that are always present in the castle don't matter where. They would always wave or reply back with smiles on their faces. On the way to the door of my father's study I see my long waited friend who took care of me when I was just a baby, his name is Plagg he is a tall tan man always wearing a suit and his eyes are piercingly green almost having a gaze that reminds me of a cat...a black cat to precise. **((A/N: I would like for you to picture either the handsome physique of either Adult version of Reborn from Katekyo Hitman Reborn without curls or drop dead gorgeous Hawkeye from One Piece))** I see him as a father figure all the time because he is always there and taught me how to fence and how to defend myself.

I ran to him with all my might and excitement and tackled onto him with my arms around his waist and said, "Plagg, you're here too. Where have you been? How you been? How were your travels and-," "Whoa there kid slow down and I will answer all of that soon after you see your father." He chuckled at me when I blew a raspberry at him and reluctantly headed inside my father's study. In my father's is as always as I remember full of books and documents that I always see my father with. I noticed that Plagg also headed in after me.

"Ah, Adrien finally, you have arrived on time for once," I bristled at my father's icy and monotone voice. I instantly calmed down when I felt Plagg's hand on my shoulder silently telling me to 'Relax, I'm right here with you." I took a deep breath and calmly replied, "Yes father I have as Nathalie said that you required my presence." Every time that I am around it also seemed that I have a face of indifference or poker-face because he always seem to find a way to get me emotional and get under my skin.

"Why yes…I have required your presence and Plagg... here who insisted to come here to be a neutral party to tell you that since you are finally of age where it is naturally to get betrothed but as discussed with your mother we finally agreed where you will be going to a Masquerade Ball to meet other heirs to the throne and choose a bride yourself for marriage. So here is an invitation from the Bourgeois Kingdom that sent us a letter where all princes and princesses are going to attend and stay at the castle for a month." My father handed me the invitation as I inwardly groaned because why am I not surprised it was probably Chloe's idea and I think I can hear Plagg behind me chuckling at my reaction because he knows that even though that I only see Chloe as JUST a friend, she happens to happen to have an obsession of me. He also knows that I have no… ABSOLUTELY NO romantic affections for Princess Chloe, like at all. I was interrupted in my internal protest when I hear my father said.

"Oh you should know while you are invited and staying within the dwelling of the Bourgeois Kingdom you friend what's name Nemo (I love Nemo! XD) is also tending but regardless Gorilla is going as your bodyguard and Plagg will be keeping in contact with Nathalie to send me daily reports of your activities, which am I hope to assume that you know how to act accordingly in the presence of royalty." He turns to me and I said in obedience, "Yes, father." "Good, now go and pack your things to leave for a month's worth because your mother and I will see your arrival afterwards of the girl of you're going to be choosing to marry," he says to me dismissively as tone that I am always sure to leave his presence in dismissal. Plagg follows me out to my room and quickly closes my door. "Argh, seriously is marriage even a thing for my age…it's not even fair," I say as I collapse on my bed in defeat. Plagg leans his back to that wall with his arms crossed and right foot to the wall with his left leg out. He sighs out, "Well it's technically not uncommon because it seems to happen a lot within royal families that requires the family to want either more money or strong political status." I turned over to land on my belly and shift to face him with my chin on my arms and said, "Really….I guess all the royal family care about is money and power….that just sick! Why can't we just marry out of love, it's not that hard right?!" "Because the world doesn't work that way kid, money and power are the biggest issue in royal family affairs." Plagg says to me with an expression of the way when you take things to consider. "Oh-," I said but was also reprimanded by Plagg again as he continued, "At least, your father is letting you be able to choose who you want to marry, although granted you have a month limit to decide on who you choose to marry."

"I guess…but Plagg a month? But, how will I be able to choose to marry a girl in a month when I have no idea how to get the idea of girls or women for that matter?!" He chuckled at me softly and removed himself from the wall and sat near me to reach over to ruffle my blonde locks of hair in a way to tempt to sooth me. "Need I remind you kid granted you only have a month but you will also have a month to get to know all the girls equally and will get the honor of choosing who you think will be your suitable match."

I replied with an okay and reluctantly stood up to get my luggage ready and said a soft, "Okay," and started to pack my things. I noticed Plagg was sitting there with a soft smile on his face watching me get ready to leave and I said with a grin, "Hey Plagg!" "Yeah?" He acknowledges me softly. "You never answered my questions when I finally get to see you!" I exclaimed with my arms raised in air childishly. Of course, Plagg grinned at me right back with good nature, "Brat, don't start getting cheeky with me." He grabbed me and torture tickled me where he knows where I laugh easily in my most sensitive area and we both ended up laughing a lot. Forgetting all about my worries and having fun.


	3. Chapter2: Motherly Advice& the Departure

Hey guys, I'm back to give you this new chapter but I also had to deal with college and revising this chapter, if you guys happen to see any grammar errors or mistakes let me know ASAP!

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Adrien was awakened at early day break by Plagg who insisted on waking him up so that they will be able to get breakfast.

"Rise and Shine kid, we gotta get food in you when we have to leave in mid-day." Plagg casually shakes Adrien with a hand on his charge's shoulder. Adrien groans into his pillow and says, "Do have to? ~ I don't want to go." Plagg sighs and sits on the bed next to Adrien's form and gives him a nudge to reply with, "Yeah kid, you have to you know your father's orders are basically final and absolute so come on and get up so we can eat. Our carriage will be ready with our stuff on board soon to take us and we would be able to meet Nino at half point near the peer." "Okay~" Adrien says with a final yawn and goes to get ready with the clothes provided by Plagg. He went to the bathroom and done with his shower that took 5 minutes and came out with a fresh pair of undergarments and silk royal white pants. Plagg turned to him wordlessly and provided him a soft blue long sleeved shirt, but realized that his charge is still not fully awake so he helped Adrien put on his shirt only to mischievously ruffled his hair and smirked when the boy (his charge) whined in protest. He laughed when Adrien blew a raspberry at him and gently pushes him to the door so that they could make their way to the family dining room.

Upon entering Plagg and Adrien does not see Gabriel but sees the Queen and Adrien's mother chatting with Nathalie while Gorilla is standing there behind them with a plate in his hand that was given to him that was insisted by the queen who wanted him to eat with them but then briefly compromised in handing him a plate with fruit and a couple of fresh made croissants. Adrien bounded over to sit next to his mother and gives her the traditional tight hug and kiss to the cheek and started piling plates for him and Plagg. Plagg in the meantime just casually strolled after him in a slower place and greeted the company with his presence of "Good morning blessings to you Nathalie, Gorilla, and to you as well my queen." Plagg bows with exaggeration that resulted with Adrien's mother and Nathalie (although very softly) to laugh while Gorilla nodded back in acknowledgment with a small smile that graces his lips. "None of that Plagg you know that I gave you permission to just call me Loraine or Rain for short," Queen Loraine, Adrien's mother said kindly. She wore a beautiful royal blue sun dress gown that breathlessly hugs her form quite nicely. Loraine turns to her son and playfully scolds Adrien, "Kitten, you are going to choke if you continue to stuff your mouth. You are not an animal." Adrien pulls back from the food to fully swallow and then replies with, "Yes mother, my apologies."

 **(A/N: To be honest I was thinking of making Adrien make a pun right here but thought against as I felt that it wasn't meant to be due to the fact that even though he is with his mother he just doesn't feel that he has enough freedom where his father can come in and reprimands him for his behavior but he will in later chapters.)**

Loraine smiles and reaches out a hand and runs her fingers in her son's soft hair. She says gently, "I know this will be hard for you kitten, but your father knows what is best for you and this kingdom." He groans softly and says, "But Mother I don't want to be married so soon I just want to live my own life and have my own freedom." Adrien looks down now not feeling to continue eating. "It's like…it feels trapped and I've been trying so hard to meet his expectations but…they are high and hard to follow through. I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to follow his requests when I can't just be myself. How can I ever be able to understand him if he doesn't…" Adrien stops there with hunching his shoulders and barriers in the warmth that his mother constantly provides him with. Loraine gathers Adrien in her arms and rubs his back and says, "Oh my sweet kid…my dear sweet kindhearted baby boy…I know your father had been…unreasonable and hard on you. But don't lose hope; I'm sure one day he'll understand." She rocks them back in forth. While the others Plagg, Nathalie, and Gorilla looks at them with pity and worry for the boy that they all have grown to love as if he was their own son.

 **(A/N: Sorry for putting author notes on you guys, but in this story Adrien seems to always to feel the freedom to express himself around a certain group of people he trust like for mainly his mother, Nathalie, Gorilla (even though they appear to be stiff) and Plagg who he sees as a father figure when he was very young, and always act reserve around his father and with Chloe even though they are "childhood friends" he doesn't share who he is rather than be the person she highly expects him to be)**

A man enters the room with one look around his surroundings with his monotone voice announces, "The carriage is ready for your departure Prince Adrien and company." He bows quickly and heads out a moment later. Loraine stands and gently detaches Adrien with hands on his face to force him to look at her, "My kitten it's time for you to go. If you need anything send a letter to Nathalie through Plagg so she will give it to me. I'll try to reply back in haste." And just at the moment King Gabriel comes in, "Ah there you are it's time for you depart my son, be quick with your activity and head for the carriage at once no need to further the delay." Gabriel then shut up with a look that he receives from his wife, "Gabriel, Adrien is about as good and ready to leave not delaying his departure as he was only just saying goodbye to me as we were finishing up breakfast." Adrien hides in his smile as he sees his father stiffen in response. _'I love my mother she is the only one that can put father in his place. And speaking of place… I better head to the carriage.'_ Adrien then gives his mother a quick version of a hug but doesn't pull away so suddenly as his mother wraps his form tightly and whispers softly, "I'll see you soon my beloved kitten and don't lose that hope just yet. He'll come around if I have anything to say about it." With that she lets him go and gives him a kiss on cheek. Adrien then starts heading to the door where Plagg is waiting not before tilting his head at his father and says "See you soon father." Plagg and Adrien then make their way out and start heading towards the carriage. Upon nearing the carriage they get in and began to situate themselves and wait for their departure. Adrien then turn towards to Plagg and says "Ready?" Plagg replies with his trademark grin. "Oh yeah, I'm ready. Are you ready to go kid?" Adrien grins right back at him with determination anew that Plagg is always so proud in seeing his charge with always getting back up and staying positive, "Yeah I'm ready!"


End file.
